


My Big Dipper

by Bluewolves77



Category: Gravity Falls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Discrimination, Dragons, Earth ponies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Hippogriffs, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Kirin, M/M, Magic, Magical Accidents, Magical Violence, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pegasus - Freeform, Ponirin, Romance, Slice of Life, Social Anxiety, Stan Pines Swearing, Threats of Violence, Unicorns, changlings, griffons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolves77/pseuds/Bluewolves77
Summary: Big Dipper is a Unicorn who was sent with his twin sister Glitter Comet to Gravity Falls four years ago to learn magic from their great uncle Stone Ford. Besides the presence of an annoying discriminating unicorn named Giddy Gleeful, life in this little town is simple and peaceful. Until a mysterious new resident buys the only other mansion in Gravity Falls. Dipper's world is about to be shaken up for either the better or the worst.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines/Henry Corduroy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this story do not belong to me. MLP is the creation of Lauren Faust and Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch. Henry Corduroy is an OC from the amazing Gravity Falls Transendence AU and I love him with Mabel too much to not include him. Please check it out if you get a chance.
> 
> This takes place in my little pony world, but I will make up things every now and again. Such as plants and animals since Gravity Falls has different creatures than Equestria. The original MLP show may be mentioned, but no charters will show up. I made this word take place decades after Twilight Sparkle took over the thrown.  
> This story is a way to help my writers block and I hope you will all let me know if you like it. Enjoy:3

It wasn't often that a new resident moved into the small town of Gravity Falls. Due to its close proximity to an enchanted forest filled with mostly dangerous creatures it wasn't the usual sought-after real-estate. This meant that most of the inhabitants of the town had lived there for generations and everybody knew everybody. Just having family members visit for a while was enough to stir up the hype. So when someone new actually moved to the town the residences would be overcome with curiosity and excitement. Gossip would flourish for weeks once a for sale sign marked a previously unused home or plot of land. Speculations flying left and right over when the new resident or residents would look like, act like, or what they did for a living? Or in my twin sister's case: if they were young and single. The mare in question was sitting at the table, surrounded by spools of yarn of various colors, frantically trying to finish her latest sweater masterpiece. Since moving to Gravity Falls four years ago, Glitter Comet had made it her mission to supply every single stallion a custom made sweater. It was her way of showing affection and interest in dating. Once she saw them as a potential boyfriend it was nothing but gifts, glitter, and compliments. I never got my sister's obsession with finding a significant other, but she always seemed so cheerful when she was pursuing someone that I never faulted her for it. Even if it sometimes got slightly annoying and way out of hand.  
“Oh my Celestia! Dipper, I'm so excited I think I might throw up!” Glitter exclaimed with her horn glowing a bright pink as she finished her task. I looked towered her handiwork and was actually impressed on how good it looked for only being started a few days ago. The fabric was a nice silver color that slowly faded to blue on the ends of the sleeves. On the front was a golden triangle right in the middle with the words I am acute-y underneath. I almost winced at the bad pun.  
“How about skipping the throwing up. I don't feel like cleaning that up this morning.” I said before turning back to my book of creature studies. The pfft sound was heard before a hoof set itself over the paragraph on Manticores I was currently reading.  
“Dip Dop why aren't you more excited? We finally get to meet someone new after so long. This is your chance to actually make a friend.” I shot my sister a glare before magically pulling my book from under her hoof.  
“I have friends. Not to mention we don't even know who the person is moving here. It could be an old mule.” For my argument, all I got was a raised eyebrow and then a smirk.  
“It definitely going to be someone handsome. I have a sixth sense about these things you know. I am the god of matchmaking!” I rubbed my ear at Glitter Comet's sudden shout before rolling my eyes and standing from the table. My satchel filled with quills, journals, and ink floating onto my back.  
“Good luck with that. I'm going to the market for some more ink and hopefully some breakfast. Do you need anything?” I offered and watched Glitter's pout return in full force.  
“You're no fun Dipper. Can you grab me some new knitting needles from the shop? Mine are getting worn.”  
“Sure, tell Ford I'll be back in about an hour.” I heard my sister's loud affirmative as I walked across the living room to the front door and couldn't help but smile. It was harder to not smile when the unicorn was around. It had been a popular topic of interest for others to compare my twin and me since our move here. Glitter Comet definitely lived up to her name with how she tackled any task with seemingly boundless energy. Never letting anything get in the way of her goals. She loved being in the spotlight and make it her life to bring happiness to any situation. At times it almost seemed like she never grew out of being a child. With endless imagination and big emotions. This didn't seem to hinder her though. She had many friends and even those who weren't friends couldn't bring themselves to dislike the purple unicorn.  
Then there was me. Even before we had moved to Gravity Falls and I found myself surrounded daily by whispers about how odd it was for twins to be so different. I already knew that I wasn't anything like my twin. I didn't care for large parties or group gatherings. Preferring to sit in quiet with my books and drawing journals. I hated conflict and tried my best not to stir trouble with others my age. Talking to strangers was a nightmare. I had a bad habit of overthinking everything. Stuttering over words trying not to say something wrong. Making myself sound like an idiot in the process. Glitter tried to help with this. Steering conversations to topics I was somewhat knowledgeable about. This did help slightly, but there was only so long I could talk about a subject before others got bored and tuned me out. This didn't stop Glitter Comet from trying though. Introducing me to her friends, setting me up on blind dates, and dragging me into groups in hopes of getting me to open up and talk. I loved my sister, but sometimes she didn't know when to give up.  
The sound of banging jolted me from my thoughts and I turned to find Gruncle Stone Field using a hoof to hammer a sign onto the front of the register of his shop. Ice Corduroy was leaning on the counter managing to still read her magazine even with the noise next to her. Her red hair draping her face in a way that you would think made reading harder, but didn't seem to bother her at all. My stomach erupted into butterflies at the sight of her. It had been a few weeks since I'd confessed and simultaneously been shot down by her. There were no hard feelings between us and we had agreed to stay friends since we were so close, but it still felt incredibly awkward to make conversation now. I knew it was my fault that we were like this now. I couldn't help that I still felt embarrassed by the rejection. Ice was the first person I ever felt romantic feelings for so this was all new territory for me. Glitter Comet had suggested that I try to move on and find someone else, but it wasn't that simple for me. Relationships were not something I sought out. They just sort of fell onto me out of nowhere. The first time Question Mark had called me a friend I had been frozen in surprise. I hadn't known what qualified someone as a friend since I'd only really had Glitter Comet since we were fowls. Ice was the next to call me a friend. When I helped save her and her friends from two violent spirits. At the time I'd been over the moon that someone as beautiful and cool as her would like me in any fashion.  
“Gruncle Field, what are you doing?” I asked trying to peer over his shoulder to read the sign. The earth pony turned and gave his signature conman smile.  
“With them buying that old mansion the new people moving here must be loaded. So I'm going to put on a sale.” I almost choked in surprise.  
“Wait...you're putting on a sale? As in losing money? Are you feeling okay?” Grunkle Stone Fields' face was not amused as he snorted.  
“I'm not an idiot. I'm raising the prices 50% then marking them as 30% off. Rich customers never actually check the original price. They just believe whatever the tag says.” At the confirmation of the other's usual underhanded sales pitch, I felt relief.  
“Alright, well, I'm heading to the market and the Knit shop. I'll be back in a while.” I informed magically opening the front door before Ice's voice caused me to freeze.  
“Hey Dipper, can you grab me a six-pack of Pitt Cola?” I forced myself to take a deep breath before plastering a smile on my face.  
“Yeah, no problem. See ya.” As soon as the door shut behind me I exhaled heavily for a few moments before continuing forward. The forest was quiet this morning. It was still relatively early in the day so most of the large creatures were still waking up. I spotted only a few birds and squirrels before making it to the edge of town. As expected, it seemed the whole town was out today. Hoping to catch a glimpse of the new arrivals. The home that was bought was one of the only two mansions in Gravity Falls, the other owned by the Northwest family. It was located just below the bridge on the edge of town a few miles from the northern waterfall. It had been abandoned for years according to the older townsfolk and had many rumors about being haunted. I had asked Gruncle Stone Ford about it once out of curiosity, but he had assured me that there was nothing magical about the building.  
A sudden ruckus caused my attention to turn towards a crowd gathering near the founder's statue. I knew I needed to grab my supplies and head back, but my curiosity got the better of me and I found myself heading over to join the others. It took a little shoving, but I finally made it in enough to see what was going on. I regretted it instantly. Giddy Gleeful was standing at the base of the statue. Dressed impeccably as usual with his mane styled high in a blinding white pompadour. Almost high enough to cover his entire horn. His father, Bud Gleeful, stood to the side silently while his son pranced around speaking in that forcibly cute way of his. I had never been a fan of Giddy Gleeful from the start. The way he spoke and acted made me think he was always up to something. My opinion only worsened when the stallion started stalking my sister and trying to force her into a relationship. He was conceited, rude, and believed unicorns were the superior species above all others. This is why my earth pony Grunkle Stone Field hated his guts.  
“Now I've heard a juicy rumor about our newcomer.” Giddy snickered causing the crowd to whisper among themselves. “It seems that they are a mixed breed.” The whispers grew in volume around me and I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. Was this really newsworthy? Ever since Princess Twilight took over the thrown decades ago mixed-species children were more commonplace due to better relations with neighboring kingdoms. The love between different species wasn't a rare occurrence anymore and it just made people like Giddy Gleeful look like bigoted idiots.  
“I also heard that he's from a rich powerful family, but they sent him to live out here due to shame. Isn't that awful.” Never one to miss a chance to cause trouble Gleeful kept going with his baseless rumors. Honestly, I had better things to do. With a scoff, I turned around returned to my tasks. I decided it would be best to grab Glitter's supplies first since the Knitting store was only a couple of buildings away. It took very little time. Mismatch Patch, the owner of the store, was good friends with my sister and knew exactly what she wanted. After I finished I took a shortcut through the alleyways to HoofQuills parchments and supplies. Conveniently it was next to the grocery store so once I was done buying my supplies I could quickly grab Ice's cola. A slight discomfort boiled in my stomach at the prospect of giving it to her, but I ignored it. I needed to get over this quickly. I didn't want to lose her as a friend. Pushing the shop's door open I was immediately greeted by the sound of a ringing bell and the enticing smell of new parchment. A familiar calm washed over me as I entered the building and found Mr. Hoofquill standing behind the register. Writing something down in a large book with a thoughtful expression. At the sound of the bell he glanced up and a smile took over his face when he spotted me. I returned the gesture instantly.  
“Dipper, my boy! It is so good to see you. Out of parchment again already?” With a chuckle, I walked further into the store.  
“Ink this time actually.” I corrected levitating a few bottles up as I moved.  
“I just got in a new set of quills if you would like to take a look.” The older Stallion offered as I placed my items on the counter.  
“The offer sounds tempting, but I'm short on bits at the moment. Just the usual for me this week.” Mr. Hoofquill gave a nod of acknowledgment as he rang up the ink bottles. I spared a glance at the book the other had been writing on and found a breathtaking drawing of a Golden Serpent Orchid.  
“Beautiful aren't they. I'm afraid I can't quite capture it right.” The older unicorn sighed and I looked up at him shocked.  
“This looks amazing! Have you actually seen one of these in real life?” I asked feeling the excitement build in my body. Golden Serpent Orchids were extremely hard to find. They only grew in certain location every couple of years. It was said they made great protection spells.  
“Only once. It was on display at an agriculture fair a few years back. I couldn't afford to buy it at the time, but I'll never forget it. It was actually my wife's favorite flower.” he explained and I slumped in disappointment. One of the reasons I loved staying in Gravity Falls was because the forest surrounding it had incredibly diverse plant life. I had yet to stumble on anything as rare as a Golden Serpent Orchid, but I held out hope that maybe someday I could see one too. I placed my purchases carefully within my saddlebags before turning back to the owner with a smile.  
“Thank you. Have a good day.”  
“You too Dipper. Are you going to welcome the newcomer with the other townsfolk?”  
“I don't see the need to bother someone when they are trying to move. The towns so small I'm bound to meet him another time anyway.” I answered and the other laughed before coming out from behind the counter.  
“You certainly don't sound like most other teenagers. I've always found the younger you are the harder it is to control your curiosity. Although I suppose you would be more interested if it were a rare plant rather than another resident.” I felt my cheeks heat up at the man's words since I couldn't argue with him. My curiosity had gotten me in many sticky situations before. Enough that my sister called me every half hour if I was away in the woods for too long.  
“I guess. Well, I'll see you later Mr. Hoofquill.” I rushed to leave before the other caught my darkened cheeks.  
“Have a good day!” was the last I heard before the door shut behind me. Great, now I just had to grab the cola and I could go home. I swiftly bought the sugar beverage, only stumbling over my words once when I accidentally bumped into a mare while not paying attention, before starting to make my way back towards the Mystery Shack. At least that was the plan before a sudden unfamiliar voice caused me to jump.  
“Hey kid, you got a minute?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. My internet went out for a few days and I had to wait. Hope you all enjoy this chapter:3

I couldn't help the way my body completely froze as soon as my eyes landed on the one who had yelled. Never in my life had I ever seen something so...exotic. The first thing my mind registered was how tall they were. Standing at a height that seemed to match Princess Twilight if the memory from my first friendship festival was correct. The second was their colors. The longer upper part of their mane was a lovely molten gold while the short length bottom part was black. His fur and feathers were a nice copper tone. Only broken up by the black located on the tips of their wings, horn, and ears. Equally dark makeup framed their right eye, the left being covered in an eye patch, reminiscent of makeup from Somnambula. Though it was slightly different so maybe somewhere close to there? The last thing my mind latched onto was just how unique this creature looked. They looked almost like an alicorn, with both wings and a horn, but their other traits definitely weren't right. The ears were too long, the tail long and hairless other than the golden fur on the end matching their man. Two small tufts of fur sprouted on the backs of their rear legs like that of a Kirin. Also similar to a Kirin were the golden scales starting from the tip of their nose and flowing down to their rump as well as the single curved horn on their forehead. Although the horn was covered in an unusual brick-like pattern matching the boots on their feet. Despite all these observations my brain seemed to be short-circuiting since the only conclusion I could come up with for what this creature was seemed to be one word: beautiful. It then registered that this living embodiment of the sun was walking towards me with long graceful steps and my chest started beating wildly. Oh my Celestia what do I do? Were they even talking to me? Was I embarrassing myself by standing here staring like an idiot? Oh no, I was still staring. My mouth suddenly felt like sandpaper and I knew that I was going to sound like an idiot if I tried to speak now and nonononono!  
“You okay kid?” They spoke again and goodness even their voice was golden. Smooth, masculine, and confident with a hint of an accent that my broken brain couldn't begin to identify at the moment.  
“Um...yes?” I replied and I wanted the ground to swallow me whole. My answer seemed to not be very convincing if the raised brown I was given were anything to go by. Mentally slapping myself, I took a deep breath before trying to speak again.  
“Did you need something?” There that was better. A smile came back to the other's face and looked so natural. As if any other expression wouldn't match him.  
“I was hoping you could tell me how to get to Appleton Drive. I've gone down this stretch of road several times and can't seem to find it.” As I listened to his reply and heard the familiar address, it finally dawned on me that this must be the new resident moving into the old mansion. Why though? Why would someone who looked like him move to the middle of nowhere? A brief thought of Giddy's rumor tickled my brain, but I quickly shoved it out. I wasn't going to be one of the people.  
“Yeah, the driveway is pretty hidden if you don't know where to look. I can...I can show you if you want?” As soon as the question left my mouth I instantly regretted it. There was no way I was going to be able to walk with this guy for 20 minutes without making a complete fool of myself.  
“Sounds great! Lead the way!” The sudden energetic outburst surprised me for a moment, but at the same time, it didn't. Of course someone that looked like this had to be an extrovert. Groaning internally, I nodded and began making my way down the main street with the exotic male easily keeping pace with his long legs. After a few seconds, I heard the sound of humming and subtlety glanced to the side. Only to find the other looking catching my eye with a smirk. I turned away embarrassed at being caught staring. This was going to be the longest walk ever. A voice sounding suspiciously like Glitter echoed in my head. 'This is your chance to make a friend. Talk to him.' Honestly, anything is better than walking in silence. Swallowing heavily I forced the words out before I could change my mind.  
“So..um..what's your name?” Suddenly, as if waiting for me to speak, the male gave me his full attention with an excited grin.  
“Names Bill Cipher! Nice to meet you Pine Tree!” I fumbled for words at the lively. Darn it, you'd think I'd be used to it after all these years with Glitter Comet.  
“Pine Tree?” I questioned confused. Relieved I didn't stutter. In response, Bill gestured to my flank and I felt my face darken further at the obvious answer. Of course, he was referring to my cutie mark. All I could think to say to that was “Oh..” I should just teleport home and save myself from further humiliation.  
“I've never been a fan of calling others by their names. I'm more of a nickname guy so you should get used to it!” It was so surreal seeing someone as excitable as Glitter Comet. As if he was having the time of his life just walking down the street with a total stranger. Movement caught the side of my vision and I found the other's whip-like tail swishing excitedly behind him. It couldn't be fair for someone this beautiful to be adorable as well. Celestia, I have to control myself before my face turns permanently purple.  
“So what species are you?” I wanted to take the words back instantly. That sounded so rude. It wasn't my business and it made me sound like one of those stuck-up Unicorns in Giddy's club. What if Bill had moved here to get away from people like that and here I was blurting out intrusive questions minutes after meeting him. I was so wrapped up in my self-hatred that I almost missed the other's answer.  
“My species is known as a Ponirin, a Pony/Kirin hybrid. If you ask me though I should be called a Pegirin. My father was a Pegasus, not an earth pony. Plus Pegirin sounds better!” Bill didn't sound upset at my question, which made me relieved. No longer freaking out, I stopped to think about this new information. It was kind of interesting. I'd never heard of a Pony/Kirin hybrid before. I suddenly had the urge to take out some parchment and ink and write down all the questions I had. What kind of magic could he use? Was he able to walk on clouds like a Pegasus? Was he able to change forms like a Kirin? With his appearance was he something like an Alicorn?  
“Sheesh kid, you look like your brains about to overload!” Bill laughed at my side and I snapped out of my thoughts to give a sheepish smile.  
“Sorry, I've been told I'm too curious for my own good and I always overthink things. According to my sister, I tend to space out a lot.”  
“Nothing wrong with a little curiosity. Life would be boring if nobody asked the right questions! I happen to be a knowledge seeker myself. Anything particular you like to study?” At Bill's encouraging words I felt a warmth settle in my chest. Other than Ford and Glitter no one ever was interested in what I had to say. Even then Glitter usually got bored after a while and changed the topic while Grunkle Ford had his own studies to work on and couldn't spend all day talking to his nephew. Could I actually make a friend that shared my love of knowledge? Suddenly I felt giddy at the prospect of scientific conversation.  
“I enjoy studying the natural world. I find plants and living creatures fascinating. Right now I'm trying to catalog every species of flora and fauna surrounding Gravity Falls.” I admitted unable to stop the smile stretching my lips.  
“That explains the Pine Tree! I study dreams and chaos magic!” Bill happily replied and I stared at him confused.  
“Dreams and...chaos magic?” My sudden bewilderment didn't seem to deter the Pon...Pegirin.  
“Dreams are insanely interesting. You can tell a lot about someone based on their dreams or nightmares! Not to mention dream magic is my talent! Chaos magic is something I came across while studying and it is so amusing! You can practically do anything with it!” I watched Bill talk and even though the topic was definitely odd I couldn't help admiring the enthusiastic look on the other's face. I knew how good it felt to talk about something you were passionate about. Who was I to judge what subjects were odd or not? Honestly, the way Bill talked made it actually sound like something fun to learn about. I might have to pick up a few books on the topic the next time I head to the library.   
“So dreams are your talent? How does that work?” I asked hoping to keep the conversation going. Bill's eye sparkled in response.  
“I can see other's dreams and can even enter them if I wish. I've also learned to manipulate them to an extent. I practiced for years on my brother and to this day he forbids me from messing with his dreams anymore. Not that I don't sneak in a few weird ones every now and then.” As Bill chuckled at his memories I tried to understand what the other was telling me. The idea of someone being able to enter my dreams made me uncomfortable, but at the same time, Bill didn't seem malicious about it. Plus having the ability didn't mean the other was going to invade my mind every night or something.   
“That sounds amazing. All I can do is make plants grow.” I admitted suddenly feeling a little inferior to the Pegirin. I gasped at the large gold and black wings suddenly pulling me to Bill's side.  
“Why the long face kid? Growing plants is amazing too. I'm horrible at nature magic! I once accidentally made a tree explode.” Trying to ignore the wild thumping of my heart from being so close to the other I instead focused on the praise I was given. It wasn't something I received very often.  
“How did you manage that?” I questioned unable to stop myself from smiling in amusement.  
“I'm not entirely sure. It almost seems like my magic rejects anything to do with plant life. Oh well, dreams are much more fun to mess with.” Bill's mood seemed to be rising as our conversation continued. He almost seemed to be prancing. His wing was still draped over my back in a relaxed manner and I found myself enjoying the touch of his feathers a little too much. They were so soft! I forced myself to look forward so I didn't do something embarrassing, like rubbing my face on them, and noticed that we were nearing the partially hidden driveway.  
“That's the end of the driveway.” I gestured towards the spot causing Bill to glance in the same direction. His wing finally tucking back against his side leaving me feeling disappointed.  
“You weren't kidding about being hidden. I'll have to fix that one I'm settled in or else Will won't ever be able to find it.”  
“Is your brother also moving in?” I didn't remember there being any mention of it among the rumor mill.  
“Nah, he hates the outdoors too much. He wouldn't last a day out here in the middle of nowhere. No offense, Pinetree.” I ignored the jab at the town since Bill was technically right about Gravity falls being in the middle of nowhere and his smile was nice.  
“How come you decided to move here?” It was only for a second, but the other's smile dropped a little before bouncing back. I might have imagined it.  
“I needed a change of scenery.” Bill's answer was simple and even I knew the topic probably wasn't something I should dig into.  
“Well, I hope you like it here. I've been here for four years and I love it.” I told him happily. Even with how strange the town could be most of the time I felt more accepted here than I ever did back in Piedmount, Coltifornia. Bill made a thoughtful humming sound before speaking.  
“I'm sure I will. Once I have my home all set up anyway!” I thought about offering to help unpack but stopped myself. Was that too weird to offer someone who you just met? Would it make me seem too eager to spend more time with the Pegirin? Ugh...why was socializing so hard! It only took us a minute to reach the end of the driveway. Though called a mansion due to it being larger than most other homes in Gravity falls, Bill's new home wasn't nearly as big as the Northwest's. It was more like a large home with at least four bedrooms by the look of it. The outside wall over the front door and at the base of the home was made of earth-colored bricks that gave it a nice rustic look. While the rest of the house was painted a nice fern green that helped camouflage it to the surrounding trees. The window panes were a subtle cream color with brick red shutters adorning the sides. All in all, it was actually a homey-looking place.  
“I guess I'll let you get to work.” I said awkwardly rubbing my right front hoof over my left leg. An emotional giveaway that Glitter Comet still liked to pick on me for. At least it wasn't as bad as my pen-chewing habit. Bill turned his attention away from the house back to me and his smile stretched even more at my words.  
“Thanks for the escort Pinetree! Let's do this again sometime.” I could feel my stomach exploding in butterflies at that smile and I struggled to think of anything to say back to him. Come on Dipper, just say you would like that. Make plans like a normal pony would when making friends.  
“Yeah, it was nice to have someone else to talk about magic with.” I admitted feeling my face heat up. Bill seemed pleased with my reply as he turned to head into his new home. Using his lock spell on the door before stepping inside.  
“See ya around kid!” were his parting words before the door was shut and I was left in the front yard with only the sound of the distant waterfall to keep me company. Taking a deep breath to calm my rapid heartbeat, I turned to make my long trek back to the Mystery Shack.

I had just begun to calm myself in the hope that I had just made a new friend when Glitter Comet practically tackled me on the front porch. I somehow managed to not be knocked to the ground while my sister screamed in an excited manner.  
“He's the most adorable thing I've ever seen! I need to work fast before anyone else snatches him up! Oh my Celestia, I should get a new haircut and buy some new outfits! Do you think he likes sweaters? He's so tall I'd have to size up my usual works just for them to fit him!”  
“Glitter! Calm down. What are you talking about?” I asked trying to stop the ringing in my ear from the sudden onslaught of loud squealing. My twin finally released me before stepping away enough to face me.  
“When I went into town to try and meet the new arrival I bumped into one of Ice's cousins visiting and he is the most adorable Pegasus on the planet! He is so tall and he has puffy red hair and freckles and he was so shy and I just wanted to squeeze him until he popped and...”  
“Alright, I get it.” I interrupted the seemingly endless gushing. It wasn't unusual to see my sister gt all goo-goo-eyed over a cute stallion, but the lavender hue to her cheeks was definitely new. I'd only met Ice's family a few times but all and all her family were all very nice. Although I never thought shy would be a world to describe a Corduroy.  
“I asked him out this weekend and he said yes! I'm so happy! I need to make him a sweater so I hope you got my yarn and needles.” Glitter inquired and I happily passed over the supplies from my saddlebags. The unicorn bounced in place as soon as her pink magic held the objects before prancing back into the shack. I stared at the doorway for a moment with a smile. I always enjoyed seeing my sister so happy. It was hard not to be pulled into a good mood alongside her. Having met Bill didn't hurt either. With all the commotion I hadn't mentioned my (maybe) new friend to Glitter Comet. I actually felt giddy at the idea that I had started a relationship all on my own with no help from my twin at all. Maybe this was I sign I was getting better. The Pegirin seemed to also enjoy my company and the prospect of having someone to talk about my interests with without insults or bored expressions made my chest fill with excitement. Maybe I'd see Bill soon and we could make plans to hang out. It wasn't bad to hope right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for all you lovely people! This Chapter is from Bill's point of view. I hope you enjoy it and let me know if you'd like to see more chapters in Bill's POV in the future :3

“What took you so long to call me?” were the first words out of my twin's mouth as soon as my communication spell went through. The small hologram of my brother gave a worried pout. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression as I made my way over to the many boxes littering the living room floor.  
“I got a little lost and had to ask for directions.” I explained with a shrug. Glancing over the pile of cardboard until finding the one labeled snacks. Easy levitating the whole thing onto the kitchen counter a few feet away.  
“Did anyone give you any trouble?” Will inquired with his expression shifting to one of concern. I scoffed at the inquiry while unpacking a jar of small pickles and smooth peanut butter.  
“If by trouble you mean helping me find my house, then yes, someone gave me a lot of trouble.” I smirked at my brother's face while dunking my pickle into creamy goodness and plopping the whole thing in my mouth.  
“Ugh, that's so gross. Well, I'm glad you made it without any mishaps. Honestly, I was worried you'd cause a flash mob in the first 24 hours just to relieve boredom.”  
“I'm saving that for when I've been here at least a week.” I popped another peanut butter dunked pickle into my mouth before beginning to magically unpack the rest of my belongings. It was times like these I was grateful to have magic. Unpacking was such a chore. Will became silent for a minute while I worked until taking a deep breath in.  
“Stop.” I interrupted.  
“I didn't even say anything.” Will frowned looking away momentarily.  
“I already know what you're going to say and the answer is always going to be “I'm sure”. Me moving out of that house was a long time coming and we both knew it.”  
“Yes, that I expected. What I didn't expect was you taking off halfway across the land to the middle of nowhere.” I took a breath before finally looking back at the hologram of my younger twin. The spitting image of me if not for his coat being dark blue instead of gold and two perfectly functional eyes. Will had always been the sensitive one. While I gravitated more to the aggressive end of the emotional spectrum he was more of a pushover. Crying over the smallest insults or bullying. There were many times I had to step in and teach a lesson to those who would dare hurt my younger brother. We had always told each other everything so I knew why he was upset about not knowing about my plans until I was preparing to leave. I loved him dearly, but over the years I had developed a slight resentment to the family favorite. The perfect gentlemen, the kind and caring stallion, the 'normal' non-disabled son.  
“I needed to be somewhere that our family reputation wasn't well known. I'm sick of living under that man's shadow.” I finally stated. The resentment was clear in my tone. Will stared at me quietly for a few moments before sighing heavily.  
“I understand. I'm going to miss you, but I really do want you to be happy.” At those few words, the shadow of pressure in my chest faded and I smiled at the younger Pegirin. I could never stay mad at the other. He was the one closest to me and that will never change. Being twins was a strong bond that was hard to break.  
“I'll miss you as well. Please don't let mother worry too much and tell that mare of yours that if she makes you cry I will not hesitate to come back and make her pay.” I couldn't help the laugh that erupted seeing Will's face scowl.  
“Don't threaten my fiance Bill. Listen, I have to go, but promise you'll call soon.”  
“I'll see you in your dreams.”  
“Oh Celestia, please don't. I couldn't look at tomatoes for a week after the last one.” Another laugh and I ended the spell.  
The sky was just beginning to darken as I broke down the last of the cardboard boxes. I stretched out my muscles, feeling a few joints pop in the process, before laying down on my couch. I had made sure to buy one big enough for me to comfortably fit without tucking my hooves in an awkward position. The inconveniences of being tall. Hastily, I removed my boots to get even more comfortable in my new home. Sighing happily at the sensation of fresh air on my hooves. When was the last time I'd been able to take those off if it wasn't for sleep? As a child, still nieve in the belief that parents were supposed to care about their children, I'd asked Father why I needed to wear boots all the time. His answer had been said in a tone as cold as the one he used when speaking to a stranger: Such abnormal things should never be shown to the public. It would lessen the Cipher's reputation. The memory summoned a frown as I stared at the hooves that had offended my father's family so much. They looked very much like our mother's, more deer-like in appearance than a horse or pony. Personally, I've always loved that Will and I possessed them since it always made me feel closer to Mother and her heritage. Something Father and the whole of upper society had worked hard to convince us to resent.  
Not wanting to go down that mental rabbit hole, I instead thought back to the unicorn from earlier who had helped me find my way. Finding myself smiling at the memory of just how flustered the other had gotten when I had asked for directions. It had been quite refreshing to have such an innocently awed reaction to my presence. Back in Saddleton, the majority of reactions to my appearance were either disdain or faked politeness. It was uncommon to see pegasus there, which made Father an exotic status symbol. Kirin, on the other hand, were practically unheard of and were thought of as nothing more than savages from an uncivilized land. The arranged marriage between Mother and Father had been nothing more than a publicity stunt to improve relations between the two species. None had expected children to be possible between the two species until Will and I had been born. The first of a hybrid that would never fit into what society deemed appropriately normal. Pinetree hadn't gazed at me in disgust though. He had watched me with eyes full of wonder. As if I was something beautiful rather than revolting. The sky blue unicorn continued to be interesting the longer I talked to him. As well had adorable. It wasn't hard to notice how flustered my presence had been to the other and the reaction had been nothing short of entertaining. I couldn't help feeling excited at the prospect of future run-ins with him. Making Pinetree even more flustered and having his face darken like a blueberry. Will had always called me out on my tendencies to pick on those I liked and I couldn't really argue with that. How could I not when people reacted in such an amusing way?  
Another charming development was the fact that Pinetree didn't immediately grow uncomfortable at the mention of my talent and interests as most did. Dream magic was incredibly rare and difficult magic. The former princess Luna was the only documented creature with such powers and even then the information on the matter was severely lacking. The natives of Saddle Arabia could not use magic so their society craved knowledge above else. The capital had one of the most impressive libraries in the world and yet I had never been able to find anything to help me understand my magic. Developing my skills had been all trial and error until invading other's dreams became almost laughably easy. During my various trips through the archives of magic, I did however discover something just as valuable. My love of chaos magic. I'd fallen in love with the many tales of Discord the god of chaos and his amusing ways of screwing with the lives of others. He lived free and thrived in a world of no boundaries. The opposite of my entire childhood. To my younger self, it was a revelation that order wasn't everything. Falling in line with how others expected you to react wasn't the end game for everyone. I craved the excitement, the absolute freedom to live as I wanted without anyone ever telling me what to do again. That's when I stopped trying to be my family's perfect little puppet.  
With a quick spell, the fireplace across from where I lay erupted into azure flames. Bathing the darkened room in an almost ethereal glow. Perhaps this was my chance to actually make a real friend. Not those bloodsucking impostors that only wished to move up in the world. Someone who saw me as something more than a defective freak. A smile stretched my lips as I hummed to myself. I suppose tomorrow I'll have to find where my dear little Pinetree lives.

Waking up and realizing I had nothing suitable to eat for breakfast wasn't the best way to start a new day, but nevertheless, I remained optimistic as I strutted into town. The sun was still climbing its way into the sky as I started my way into town. It was quite amazing how different a forest was from a desert. No harsh dusty winds battering your face, no blistering sand under hoof, only the calming sound of birds chirping and gentle summer breezes. Walking down the road I passed by a large blue tent with a sign that read The Tent of Telepathy. It looked to be closed at the moment and I was starving so I made a mental note to check it out at another time before moving on. I easily found my way back to the area I'd first met Pinetree and started to explore in hopes of finding an eating establishment of some sort. It turned out that there was a place called Greasy's Diner right across the street from the quill and Ink shop. The building was in the shape of a giant log and I couldn't help being charmed by the small sign underneath that said we have food. Only in a small town like this, I suppose. I swiftly made my way into the establishment excited at the prospect of food. Only for my mood to wane as my entrance caused the whole room to freeze. Every head turned in my direction and I waited to see the hateful stares only to be surprised to find the same awed expressions that Pinetree had worn yesterday. Oh, I see. I was something new and shiny to look at here. An exotic creature for them to marvel at. The idea both fascinated and amused me in equal measures.  
“Welcome! What can I get for you handsome?” The greeting grabbed my attention and I turned to find a plump older Earth Pony mare in a rose dress covered with a white apron. Her gray hair up in a beehive hair due that matched quite well with her pale yellow skin. Her eyes were decorated in blue makeup, one seemingly permanently closed, while her lips were painted a pinkish mauve lipstick. I watched in fascination as the Pony lifted her closed eyelid up in a winking action before allowing it to close again. I grinned in response. This mare definitely had my sense of humor.  
“Do you have pancakes drenched in hot sauce and bananas?” I asked.  
“We do now!” She answered enthusiastically before leading me to an empty booth. “Would you like some coffee?”  
“Nah, but I'll take a cup of tomato mint tea if you have it.” I expected the other to look confused at my order, but she just kept smiling.  
“Ooh, I've never prepared that kind before. I'll get right on it.” She promised before dashing off into the back of the restaurant. This might actually be my new favorite place to eat. While waiting for my order I took the time to glance over the menu and found that Greasy's actually had a lot of unusual dishes mixed with the usual diner foods. I would most definitely come back here soon.  
I made quick work of my meal and made sure to leave a generous tip to the waitress. Whom I'd learned was named Lazy Susan. As I left the diner I then began to brainstorm on what job I could pursue to make money. Even with my new home paid off the savings I'd collected would only last so long with how much I tended to eat. In the end, I decided to continue exploring the town and hope to come across a help-wanted sign. The sun had now risen high in the sky and other townsfolk were starting to go about their daily business. I found that their reactions were quite similar to the creatures at the diner. Watching my every move and talking among themselves in hushed whispers. Still, none of their expressions seemed malicious so I just shrugged it off as small-town curiosity. Only when I reached the statue of the town founder did someone finally come within speaking distance. A lavender-colored unicorn practically bouncing towards me as she skidded to a stop only a few inches away. She looked somewhat familiar though I couldn't put my finger on it. Her long bouncy mane was a rich mocha brown (similar to Pinetree's), which matched the color of her eyes. She wore a large magenta sweater with a shooting star in the center that matched the cutie mark on her flank perfectly. The mare had a large exuberant smile on her face as she gazed up at me with what could only be wonder. I also noticed that her horn was a glow with pale pink magic that was currently levitating what looked to be a silver and blue sweater.  
“Oh my gosh, you are beautiful! Are you a god! I'm sorry I wasn't here to greet you yesterday, but perfect sweaters need time! Anyway, here you go!” After my mind caught up with that cluster of swiftly spoken words I took a glance at the sweater that was now floating right before me. Seeing the golden triangle and bad pun I couldn't help but laugh.  
“Can't say I've ever gotten a sweater as a gift before. Thanks, Shooting Star.” I responded before taken the gift in my own bright blue magical aura. The loud gasp from the other took me by surprise.  
“You have an accent! How can you be real! Oh my Celestia, did you just give me a nickname! Why do you show up after I met my soulmate yesterday?! How can life be this cruel!”  
“Glitter, please stop!” A familiar voice begged and I quickly glanced up to find Pinetree trotting up to the lavender unicorn still gushing incomprehensibly. Unlike yesterday, the blue unicorn was wearing a white and blue trucker hat with a blue pine tree design on the front. A little of his brown mane peeked out on the sides and under the rim. Though I was sad to see the fluffy chocolate locks covered up I had to admit the other still looked adorable in the hat.  
“Pinetree, we meet again! Did you miss me? Admit it, you missed me.” I couldn't help but tease and was rewarded by the endearing sight of blushing cheeks. This also resulted in another exaggerated gasp from Shooting Star.  
“Dipper, how could you not tell me you met the newcomer? Especially when you knew he was hot! He gave you a nickname too?!” At the mares outburst, Pinetree's face flushed even darker.  
“Glitter he's not...I didn't...I just helped him find his house!” Oh, how adorable this unicorn was while ruffled. I looked between the two and after seeing them interact it finally clicked that this mare must be the sister Pinetree spoke of briefly yesterday. By the looks of it his twin sister. This was humorously coincidental. With a smirk, I walked up to Pinetree's side and draped a wing over the other in a side hug.  
“Yep, Pinetree and I are real close now!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the other two, but I hope you still enjoy it.

The sudden tug into Bill's side had me stumbling momentarily. The heat of the Pegirin's body radiating against me. Glancing up, I found Glitter looking like she was moments away from exploding. I internally groaned at the knowledge that I was going to be harassed endlessly once the two of us got home. My eyes found Bill's once again and the other was glancing down at me with a mischievous smirk that easily had my face heating up like a skillet.  
“Dipper, are you two dating!? Are you in love!?” My sister finally blurted out with words filled with energy.  
“Of course not! We just met yesterday.” I argued trying to extract myself from Bill's hold.  
“You wish you were though.” Glitter teased in response and I looked up at her with a glare.  
“Glitter, just stop. I'm not you.” My sister pouted in response.  
“Love has no time constraints. It is a wonderful thing that can hit you like a sledgehammer at any moment.”  
“That's only in movies.” I rolled my eyes while still trying to get Bill to release me. “Bill, let go.”  
“Aww, what's the matter Pinetree? You don't like hugs from your new best friend?” The Pegirin responded putting on a fake hurt expression. Still not loosening his hold at all. I watched the corners of his mouth twitching in an attempt to fight off a smile and couldn't help but find the sight both annoying and adorable. Even his Kirin-like ears were twitching slightly in glee. Something that almost had me rethinking pulling away, but my inability to handle Glitter when it came to her match-making frenzies had me doubling my efforts. Why was he so strong! Finally, I gave up and just teleported myself out. The look of surprise on the other's face was priceless. At least until it changed to one intrigue and then a gleeful smile.  
“Dipper, you can't teleport away from your boyfriend!” Glitter called out with a laugh and I sent her an unamused glare. I knew she was only joking, she did this with anyone who she thought I had 'chemistry' with, but other townsfolk were beginning to gather and I did not need gossip about my non-existent love life going around. I quickly ran over and placed a hoof over my sister's mouth.  
“Glitter, cut it out! We need to get going anyway.” I whispered hoping we could get back to our plans and away from this embarrassing situation.  
“We can have Bill come too!” my twin was quick to offer as loud as possible.  
“I'm sure that Bill has other things to do than help us with our daily chores.” My sister's signature pout made its second appearance. I needed to persuade her and fast since I had a feeling that Bill would join us if asked. It wasn't that I didn't want to spend time with the Pegirin. In fact, I would love the chance to question him about where he was from and about his seemingly overpowered magical ability. Unfortunately, Glitter through a wrench in my desired outcome. I had known once my sister met the Bill then it would be nothing but awkward matchmaking behind my back. Casual remarks about how cute we looked together, or how much we had in common, or even an obvious statement of the other being single like me. Bill seemed really interesting and I would love to be his friend, but if Glitter got involved it would only hinder any chance I had of a normal friendly relationship.  
Wracking my brain, an idea came quickly and I smiled.  
“Besides, you don't want to keep Holt Corduroy waiting do you?” Glitter's pout erupted back into a beaming smile in seconds before she started bouncing up and down with stars in her eyes.  
“Oh, I have to hurry and meet him! My prince in plaid waits for me!” My sister then booked it so fast that her trail of dust had me coughing. That might have worked too well. Now there was no getting her to help me with the chores for the day. With an irritated groan, I brought a hoof up to massage my forehead. Sometimes I wish Glitter wasn't so single-minded when it came to things. I made it hard to trust her with any responsibility and that usually left me to do all the work. I knew she had a bit of a selfish streak when it came to pondering off less desirable tasks to me while she goofed off, but lately, it was starting to tire me out. I had my own studies to do and I've had to cancel my hiking trips several times in the last month for her.  
“So Pinetree, care for some company?” Bill's inquiry pulled me from my head. The Pegirin had once again come to stand beside me. His smile no longer a smirk and more of a real one like yesterday. I knew that I should decline his offer since this would only add fuel to the massive fire that was Glitter Comet's goading. At the same time, the thought of finishing all our chores on my own filled me with dread. Plus, this was a chance to talk alone to Bill and possibly cement our friendship before my sister butted in.  
“Sure, but it's only doing boring chores for my great uncle.” I admitted while levitating the list given to me this morning out of my saddlebag. Bill only shrugged in response.  
“Not like I have anything better to do. Plus, I get to hang out with my favorite Pinetree!” I could feel my face darken at the complaint, but chose to ignore it and instead began walking further into town. Bill keeping up easily with his longer strides. I pretended to check over the list once again in an attempt to hide my smile.

The list actually took longer than I had expected. The sun now high in the sky and causing sweat to begin gathering on my forehead. It had to be around 1 at the least and I was starting to feel the beginning pangs of hunger. Bill, on the other hand, looked completely unaffected by the blistering sun. Not an ounce of perspiration to be seen which only strengthened my hypothesis that the other was from a warmer climate. Not only was I getting tired, but also frustrated that I had yet to be able to ask Bill any questions regarding his old home or magic. I was surprised to find that despite Pegirin's regal appearance his personality was more like that of a mischievous child. Every time I turned around the other was running off to look at something new. Whether it was stalls at the flea market, pony's fighting near the bar, or just talking to random people. Thankfully, Bill did also help me collect items and carry things, but I had to practically pull the other away from distractions to continue to our next destination. Another hunch proven right was that Bill was indeed a very textile individual. Seemingly having no sense of personal space when he talked to others or pulling me along with him when he saw something interesting. Not that I was complaining about that particular quirk. With no friends, I didn't have a lot of experience with friendly touches such as hugs, hoof bumps, or playful pushing. So I found myself enjoying Bill's touch more than I probably should. He was just so darn warm.  
I curled up my gruncle's scroll with a relieved sigh. We were finally done collecting everything and I was beyond grateful that Bill had volunteered to help me. My bags were practically full and Bill was levitating quite a few objects as well. We were on our way back to the Mystery Shack and Bill was humming happily beside me. I guess I could add 'humming when happy' to the list of weird Bill Cipher quirks. How the other could still be so energetic after walking around for hours in this summer heat was beyond me. My sweat was now causing my bangs to stick to my forehead and the added weight on my back was not helping the situation at all. I just hope that Soos had the AC fixed so that I could......oh a sudden breeze. I opened my eyes and found Bill looking at me with an amused smile. His left wing extended and slowly fanning in my direction. I'd almost be self-conscious if the action didn't feel so relieving.  
“Not a fan of heat Pinetree?” I knew he was teasing, that seemed to be half his personality, but I let it slide and instead enjoyed his kindness.  
“Not when I'm carrying 50 pounds of stuff.” Bill hummed thoughtfully at my reply before his wings stopped fanning and instead spread over me like an umbrella. Blocking the intense sun rays from hitting my body. I was overcome with awe at the impressive wingspan easily dwarfing me in shade. As well as how beautiful his wings shimmered in the sunshine. Resembling that of liquid gold. I had the greatest urge to touch them.  
“Is that better?” Bill asked with a more genuine tone.  
“Yeah.” I whispered peeking past his feathers. The Pegirin was once again looking forward. His golden eye practically glowing gold and I was once again overcome with just how beautiful the other was. A crushing sense of inferiority began to hit me and I quickly looked away. Glitter's words from earlier ran in my ears only worsening the feeling. Of course, someone like Bill would never see me as anything more than a friend. I wasn't someone that others would consider s 'good catch'. My magic ability was average, my size was small even by Unicorn standers and I'd been told countless times over the years how boring I was. The only things I'd ever been praised for were my book knowledge and plant growing skills and that was mostly from Gruncle Stone Ford. Now that I thought about it did I even have a chance of staying his friend? Once Bill got settled down and met others I'm sure he'd see I wasn't that interesting to be around and leave. Just like everyone else.  
“Your mind seems to be working overtime over their Kid. What's eating you?” I snapped back to attention at the sound of Bill's voice and I found the other looking down at me in worry. I stumbled a little at the sudden attention before waving off his concern with a few words. Bill made a thoughtful noise before his ears twitched and his attention went back to the path ahead. Before I could ask what was wrong the other's eyes twinkled in excitement before he was taking off. Moments before my body was engulfed in a blue aura and I was being carried in the air right behind him.  
“Bill, what are you doing!?” I screamed in surprise unable to break out of the magical hold. Despite my heart hammering in my chest in fear of being dropped I still couldn't help admiring how gracefully the Pegirin dashed across the ground at great speed. His wings slightly spreading at moments as if wanting to take flight while his whip-like tail tailed behind him. I received no reply, but I ended up getting my answer moments later when the sight of the familiar small lake and waterfall near the Mystery Shack came into view.  
“Bill, don't you dare!” I warned doubling my efforts to escape my magical confinement. The other just laughed before coming within feet of the water's edge and throwing me in. The small lake was relatively shallow near the edge so it was easy to bring my head back to the surface, only to be sputtering once again when Bill joined me with a large splash.  
“This feels good!” I heard him exclaim before diving underwater for a few moments and coming back up with water a slicked mane. As much as I agreed with him I was still miffed about being thrown into the water without consent so I only replied with a glare. I found my hat floating a couple of feet away and levitated it onto the shore for safekeeping. Only now did I realize that Bill had taken off my saddles before nearly drowning me. At least he had thought ahead with his spontaneous plans, unlike Glitter Comet. Knowing that I was already wet anyway, I took a deep breath and allowed myself to relax. Kneeling down until the water level came up to my neck. Bill joined me shortly after.  
“Isn't that better?” He asked laying down as well so my eyes were level with his neck.  
“It is, but please don't throw me in the lake again.”  
“I make no promises!” At Bill's enthusiasm, I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I seemed to do that a lot around him didn't I? Now feeling bashful about our close proximity I stood back up out of the water and stretched my muscles.  
“I'm starving. We should dry off and head to the shack.” My stomach growled as if to prove my point and I coughed in embarrassment. Bill softly smiled back before also coming to stand on the shore. He proceeded to spread his wings out to shake the extra water from the feathers showing me in rain. I cast a quick-drying spell over myself and offered it to Bill as well, but he declined.  
“The sun will dry it quick enough.” I nodded while retrieving my supplies. The saddlebags actually felt heavier now that I'd had a break. Thank Celestia that our destination was only a short distance away. Placing my hat back over my head I turned to see Bill already levitating his supplies and heading towards me. Knowing he was ready I started my way to the Mystery Shack. Praying that Glitter Comet was still out with her new crush.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what Bill, Dipper and Mabel look like :3  
> http://aminoapps.com/p/yfipwl


End file.
